


Acrobat Girl

by eunhyo



Series: Unshattered!AU [1]
Category: Infinite (Band), f(x)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Randomness, non-canon, unshattered!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyo/pseuds/eunhyo
Summary: He only met her at rooftops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is one thing I wrote back in 2013 (a life ago, really). The Unshattered!AU isn't a real fandom, it's something that just makes sense in my head, and this pairing, for me, just makes sense in this !AU. Cause irl I am really happy that Krystal and Kai are together. So... yeah... this is just something really random, from a really random non-existente !AU.
> 
> English is not my first language, excuse any mistakes, please.

He didn’t quite understand what he was doing there again. Sitting on the ground watching her doing one stunt after the other on the edge of the rooftop. He couldn’t remember why he went to that place the first time he saw her there, the rooftop of an abandoned building just outside of the city. But he kept going there just because he knew she would be there doing stunts on the edge of the three floors building every single day, the sun setting just behind her. It was nerve wracking to watch her stand on only her hands while her legs were in the air, her body completely straight, just a few centimeters of falling down if she lost her equilibrium. It was nerve-wracking but he still watched her without a word because he knew that if he was to say something she would just put her feet on the ground and disappear. He didn’t want her to go, not yet.

He knew nothing about her, not even her name, at least not her real name. She had told him to call her Soo and that was exactly what he called her on the rare moments when they talked. They spent the majority of time in silence, she didn’t talk much and he could really hold that against her when he, himself, didn’t quite like talking that much. He figured that the both of them preferred the silence so he was perfectly content with just being there, watching her in silence.

“Soo.” She called for him and he looked at her, realizing only then that she was now standing on her two feet and looking straight at him. She knew his name but the fact that both their names had the same syllable seemed to amuse her and she kept calling him Soo, like he called her. She had a soft smile playing on her lips and turned on the ledge of the building, so that he was facing her side, before doing a perfect flip right before his eyes. For a moment it seemed like everything had stopped for him, the prospect of her falling of the building leaving him totally terrified for the three seconds that took her to be perfectly safe on her feet again.

“Are you an acrobat?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he saw her turning to look at him, the same soft smile playing on her lips before a small smirk took its place. “Maybe.” Was the only answer he got and then she was jumping to where he was seated and was leaving without another word. He entertained the thought of following for some seconds but shock his head to get rid of it. He knew that if he was to do that she would never appear there again and he wasn’t ready to stop seeing her.


End file.
